


time left to be in your arms

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft Youtubers, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SCP AU, karl jacobs time travel pog, karl jacobs watching his friends die pog, karlnapity being nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Karl Jacobs may not be the most powerful person on site, but he still had to do his part to protect everyone.based on @157-bees scp au on tumblr
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129
Collections: Anonymous





	time left to be in your arms

"Karl?" Quackity asked, waving his hand in front of the guard's face to get his attention, "you there? You good man?" 

"Uh, yeah," Karl responded, snapping back into the present, "yeah, I'm here." He added on, "so, uh, what were you saying again?"

"I was just talking about our upcoming date on Thursday, you know, the one that you have been hyping up for a week now?" Quackity slowly said, waiting to see recognition in his boyfriend's eyes. Karl wasn't usually like this. Out of the trio, Karl was the one who kept on top of these things; both Sapnap and Quackity were the ones who forgot about dates, the ones who missed appointments, but Karl never. This was odd, Quackity thought. 

Then the SCP focused back on Karl, who was also spacing out and seemed to be shaking slightly. "Hey, let's go sit down!" Quackity chirped, maintaining his normal happy demeanour, despite his worry. When Karl didn't respond immediately, Quackity gently grabbed his shoulders and guided them to a nearby bench. Sitting Karl down before asking again, "are you doing okay?" 

It took Karl a minute to respond, to get back to the present once again. Flashes of the terrible future he had just got back from still haunted him.

-Sapnaps mangled corpse, trapped under the rubble, the usual alarms blared, pounding as the facility crumbled.- 

Quackity shook him gently, "Karl, you can talk to me okay? What's going on?" his voice lacking his usual smile, replaced with concern. "Should I go get Sapnap?" 

"Uh, yeah," Karl managed to respond, tears welling in his eyes. He couldn't do this; he shouldn't let Quackity see him like this, he was strong enough to deal with it alone. He had been before. Time travel is dangerous; Phil told him to not let anyone else know about it. 

-The sound of the explosion, the feeling of the shrapnel in his side, trying to find out the source of the blast, what it was, how he could stop it.-

"Alright, I'm gonna go grab Sapnap," Quackity said, squeezing Karl's hand before letting go, "You stay right here, alright? Everything's fine." 

"yeah," Karl muttered, trying to focus himself on the present; he stopped the problem, everyone was safe, he did it, there wasn't anything to worry about. 

Karl was knocked out of his thoughts by a hug, Sapnaps strong arms holding him. "What's wrong, Karl?" Sapnap whispered, his mouth close enough to Karls ears that talking normally would have been deafening.

"Uh, uh, nothing. Nothings wrong. I fixed the issues; no one is hurt." Karl said aloud, mostly to himself tears beginning to fall. 

-The horse shriek that strained from Wilbur as he saw Tommy laying still on the floor. Karl watched as Wilbur knelt down next to the child before the ceiling collapsed. Karl sprinted faster. Where did he need to be; what was the thing he needed to fix.-

"Karl, you're safe okay, nothing's wrong, talk to us please," Sapnap said.

His boyfriends were right; nothing was wrong right now. He had time to relax. The next possible issue was a few days away, and he had dealt with the things that would have triggered the disaster already. 

It was fine. Everything is fine for now. He could relax for a minute. So he did, he closed his eyes, sleep fell over him. 

-Karl reached the site director's office; the doors had been blasted out, wisps of shadow curled around shattered chunks of diamond. Energy glowed from scraps of lego, strewn across the office, a shard of a green mask, a blast shadow shaped like a person.- 

Karl jolted upright, knocking Quackity onto the floor, Sapnap stirred at the anomaly's yelp. 

When was the next thing he needed to fix; wasn't it supposed to be on Thursday? Was it already Thursday? What day was it? No, he had replaced a faulty part on Wednesday already, so what was on Thursday. 

He often felt this kind of fog when he tried to think of what he needed to do in regards to preventing disasters; it felt as if it was getting worse little by little. 

Tuning out of his thoughts, he felt Sapnap was still holding him, Quackity had crawled back on top of him. Karl was safe and warm and had no emergencies this time. 

As he drifted back to sleep in his boyfriends' arms, he felt safe. In a distant corner of the facility, the hissing of a loose gas line and the fraying of nearby wires went unnoticed. And the Wednesday that Karl had been through thrice came to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> first work for mcyt, my brainrot is getting bad.  
> constructive criticism welcome, but like, be nice, I am aware of my flaws in my writing, its anonymous for a reason.


End file.
